


Game of Shadows

by Queen_of_Swords



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Crime Scenes, Demons, F/M, London, Mystery, Pickpockets, Theft, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Swords/pseuds/Queen_of_Swords
Summary: A girl living on the streets. A rich boy in a manor. Nothing common between them except they are both orphans. Not a perfect beginning for a perfect relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thi is my very first fanfiction, so please don' t kill me if you find any misstipings or grammar mistakes or if the story isn't the best. But I still hope you'll like it.  
> QoS

I’m trying to remember what they’ve told me, as I make my way in the crowd.  
“You’re small. That’s good.” “No one has an eye for filthy little kids in torn clothes.” “They don’t see you. Their eyes pass through you, like you aren’t even there.” “You’re just a shadow. And shadows aren’t often seen by their owner.”  
I’ve nearly reached the target, as a wave of nervosity comes over me. I’m not surprised, it’s my first mission after all, and I feel myself too young for this, no wonder I’m only 9, but I have to stay calm. “Just grab his purse and run away. We’ll be there to watch you, but it’s time for you to show us what you’ve learned so far.” The words of Robin echo in my mind. “It’s not a big deal, isn’t it?” I whisper to myself, trying to calm my nerves down.  
I look at my hands, they aren’t shaking anymore. I bump into the target, hastily apologizing but my hand has already grabbed his purse, which I let disappear in one of my many pockets. “I’m so sorry, sir. It was my fault. I hope you aren’t hurt?” I keep on apologizing, as I make my way backwards, to the others, who are waiting for me. I reach them, and we begin to run, before he discovers the loss of his purse.  
“I made it! Was I good?” I ask Al, when we’re back in our castle. I call it castle but actually it isn’t more than a long deserted fabric. “You were the best. A natural talent. He didn’t even noticed it, that you stole all his money.” Al assures me.  
“How much is it?” Robin asks and reaches his hand out for the purse. I hand it over to him, and he weighs it in his hand. “Looks like we’re going to have a good supper today. Good job, Nell.” He smiles and pats my head.  
I thrust his hand away, he exactly knows that I hate this, but I suppose he only wants to annoy me.  
“Travers and Jenn, what about you buying potatoes and some Cheddar for us? And Michael can go and fetch some coal, as we don’t have much left over for tomorrow. Hurry on, it’s already 3 o’clock, and we have a lot more things to do.” Robin commands, and in this moment I understand why he is leading us. He has charisma and can arrange our life and as the oldest one of us, he tries to be our father, but sometimes he is just too young for this. Every one of us is too young, we haven’t asked for this, we don’t want this, but we have to do everything necessary if we want to live. If this means stealing, then we will steal, if this means that we have to forget how to love, we will forget. Nothing is so strong in us than the will to live.  
I’m deep in my thoughts, as Al says something to me. “You know Nell, if we keep collecting our money this way, maybe someday we will be able to break out from here. I know, it sounds like a dream, but it isn’t. We will escape, no matter what we have to do for it. You will get your old life back, I promise you.” Al is kind, I know, that he is lying, but it’s good to dream about tomorrow, even if we know, that it won’t be better than today.  
Robin stands up, stretches himself, and looks down at us with pity in his eyes. “Both of you know, that’s impossible. There is no way out of here! There is no future for us!” He shouts at us.  
I stand up and hug him, he knows, that I understand him, but still, he shouldn’t shout at us. “You’re tired and hungry, I know, but please understand it, that these dreams are the only light in our dark, dark world.” He seems to have calmed down, but I still don’t release him. He laughs at me, as it nothing has happened before and lifts me up.  
“Uuh, you’re pretty heavy” he says setting me back to the ground. “Al, I’m sure Nell is ready for the ceremony.”  
“What ceremony?” I ask excited.  
“It’s a secret.” Robin answers. “Don’t be so curious, you will learn it soon enough.”

*

It’s dark when the others come back, tired but happy, their hands full with things they’ve just bought. “We were lucky enough to get fresh bread from the baker on the corner of Forbes and Pinchin Street.” Jenn says as she pulls out a loaf of bread under her coat. “And look, what we also got!” Travers smiles as he conjures a piece of Cheddar and some potatoes from his pockets. “We’re going to have a fine supper just like the nobles!” Al cheers, and for this moment we’re all happy, which is rare.  
“But before we start our feast, I have something to announce!” shouts Robin. “It’s time for Nell’s little ceremony, to make her a rightful member of our family! Make the fire ready!” he commands.  
I look around, and I start getting nervous as Michael and Travers light a little fire in the middle of the room. What the hell is going to happen with me? Why are they doing this? I really don’t get it, are they going to hurt me? I panic in the inside, but on the outside I’m as calm, as always.  
“No need to look so worried, it isn’t going to hurt.” Jenn tries to calm me down. “You just have to jump over it and it’s done.”  
Robin joins us, smiling and he pats my head, but this time I’m too nervous to thrust his hand away. “Like Jenn said, you only have to jump over the fire. Come on, it’s not a big deal, every one of us has made it so far. Now, jump!”  
I make a few steps backwards just to make sure, that I have enough place to jump, and begin to run, and with a leap I make it. “I’ve made it!” I say it satisfied, and look up at the others. “Am I a rightful member now?” I ask them smiling.  
“More than rightful.” assures me Al.

*  
Roughly one year later

I see the streetlights reflect in the puddles, as I make my way home. It’s already dark, so I have to hurry, this region isn’t safe, and I have to make back to the others as they need the food I’m bringing. I had a good day, I made enough money to buy potatoes and apples for supper, and I still got some money left in my pockets. I turn right, and I’m already in the street of our castle. I knock on the door, but I don’t hear anyone answering it, nor am I seeing light in the window, which is strange. I open the door, and step inside, but it’s dark, I don’t even see my hands. I grope for a candle and some matches, which I luckily find on the table. I light the candle and hope, that they’re here, only hiding from me and in the next moment I will hear Robin’s deep voice, Jenn’s laughter and I’ll see Al’s smile. I turn around, but I don’t hear or see anyone. “Where are you? I’m home. I’ve bought potatoes and apples.” I shout into the darkness around me. “Where are you?” I’m close to crying. I fall on the ground, and start sobbing. “They’re all gone. They’ve left me behind. “You promised we’re a family though you left me alone!” I shout crying in the emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up early in the morning on the sound of a carriage passing away under my window. I glance out of the window, only to see nothing, thanks England, I’ve always liked your weather, especially when it’s foggy. The streets are empty, no surprise, it’s early and a terrible weather to that. I dress up, nothing special, my priorities are not to stick out of the crowd, so I simply put on brown trousers, a shirt and a jacket with many pockets. I let my hair disappear under a cap. It isn’t long, but anyone who sees it, will know that I’m a girl. And I don’t want that. They would simply laugh at me. “You’re a girl? I never imagined that the Shadow is a girl! Oh, you’re so cute!” It took me 4 years to become the Shadow and I don’t want to ruin that with something so avoidable. 

I’m the Shadow. I trade with secrets. Someone has lost money, a company is investing into new machines, a wealthy businessman needed to borrow money, someone died suddenly, a lord has a lover, who he wants to keep in secret from his wife. That’s my area. I sell them to the one who bids more money for it. I’ve learnt that secrets are more worth than money. Everyone in London has at least one secret, if not more, and there is always someone who wants to hear this secret, and I will do my best to find it out.  
I step out into the cool spring morning and begin to make my way through the streets of London, to find my first victim today.

I arrive at a crowded street, and begin to look around for the target, but I don’t see him anywhere. “Come on, Undertaker, you said he will be there, please don’t begin now lying to me, it would be rather unpleasant. After all, you’re the one, who finds my customers.” I keep on searching for a ‘short boy with an eyepatch, most likely in blue clothes and a tall butler in black’, but I still haven’t caught a glimpse of them, and I don’t think I will, after all this isn’t a place for a young noble. Thinking luck has left me, I want to make my way back home, but… Oh, there are they. I catch up a few steps behind them, and listen into their conversation.

“Sebastian, it doesn’t seems, that we’re going to find any more clues about the murderer. Let’s head back to the manor, I’m tired of this.”  
“As you want, my lord.”  
Oh, little lord, you’re investigating a murder. Rather strange for a noble, but who am I to judge? We both aren’t doing something that’s typical for our gender or social class.  
I quicken my steps, and ‘accidentally’ I bump into the little lord. “Oh sir, I’m so sorry. Entirely my fault, I slipped on something. I hope you aren’t hurt?” I say the same words as always, it’s nearly a ritual for me, it calms my nerves down. And… done!  
I have the letter the customer wanted, it’s time to retreat. Sorry little lord, I really want to see your face, when you find out the letter is missing but I don’t have the time for it. I begin to walk away, like nothing has happened, when I hear the butler saying “I hope you won’t need the letter of the Queen any soon, master.”  
“That boy! He stole the letter! Sebastian! I order you to catch him and bring him to me!”  
Okay, it’s time to run. I sprint through the crowd, fully aware that the butler is on my heels, but I’m sure that I’ll be able to get rid of him. Personals usually aren’t fast as they don’t have to run through half London every day to escape someone, but hell, this one is fast! I turn left, hopefully I can get rid of him, as I have the whole map of the city in my mind. I look back, he’s still following me, how is that possible? 

I turn left again, dodge a man who is carrying vegetables, jump over a dirty puddle, and turn right, into the street where my former home was, I don’t have time for sad memories about Al and the others, I have to escape this fucking butler! I slip in through a window, and run upstairs, to the attic, from there I can jump onto the roof of the next house. I’m sure that I can escape him, no one is so mad, only I, to risk this jump. Okay but what to do with the letter? I look around, come on Nell, you don’t have much time, think! I slide the letter into a hole under the windowsill, he surely won’t find it here. I open the window and ready myself for the jump, when I hear his steps on the stairs, what the hell, he is already here?! I jump and in the next moment I’m clinging on the roof of the neighbour house, I’ve made it! There is no way that he’ll follow me there! I begin to climb down, I don’t mind heights but this is too much! I’m already at the level of the first floor, only a few more seconds Nell, hold through! I jump to the ground and look up only to see the butler glaring down at me. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, butler but our ways are parting now!” I wink.  
I’m on the corner of the street now as I hear a strange sound behind me. I turn around only to see the butler.  
“You jumped out of a third-floor window? Are you mad?”  
“No, I’m simply one hell of a butler.” he answers me plainly and grabs me at the neck of my shirt and in the next moment I’m between his arms and he’s carrying me back to his master.  
“Put me down!” I shout at him and try to free myself although without any efforts, he’s holding me too tightly.  
“I’m deeply sorry, miss but I can’t. I have orders from my master.”  
“Wait, how do you know I’m a girl?”  
He doesn’t answers just makes a fake smile and keeps on walking, so we finally reach his master, who is waiting for us on the very same spot where I’ve stolen away the letter from him.  
“Put him down, Sebastian. And you, hand me back the letter. Now!” he says and reaches out his hand.  
I grab his hand and shake it slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, little Watchdog. I thought you were taller.” I can’t help but smile at his expression. Oh, you thought I don’t know you, Ciel Phantomhive?  
“Why frets me everyone with my height?!” he shouts at me and now I’m laughing at him. Little lord, you’re a lot more funnier than I thought.  
“Why are you laughing?! For someone in my position height is just a number.” he says with a contemptuous grim on his face.  
“By the way, I don’t have the letter anymore.”  
His face drops, not so confident now, little lord? He can only stutter, “Why?”  
“A customer wanted it so I’ve had it delivered.”  
“ A customer? Don’t tell me you had already sold it! Who is it?” he has already raised his voice, not caring about the passersby who are staring at us. A noble shouting at a street urchin, doesn’t it look like the attraction of the day?  
“It would be too frightening for a little boy like you.” I answer him calmly, he doesn’t have to know that I’m also not aware of it. I hear the butler chuckling behind me and I wait for Ciel’s reaction, he doesn’t disappoint me. “What’s so funny, Sebastian? Stop laughing!” Little lord, you’re so easy to mess with! It’s real fun to see your facial expressions at my comments!  
“You’r’ in the way, little noble!” a harsh voice says. I can see that Ciel is going to explode at the next time someone will call him little but now he steps aside to let the men pass.  
“Oh my, my. We are really in the way.” Sebastian, the butler says. Congratulations, it took you several minutes to figure it out, butler! He leans down and whispers something into Ciel’s ear but I ‘accidentally’ hear it. “My lord, wouldn’t it be wiser to discuss this problem on a quieter place than this street?”  
“I’ve made my decision. Let’s head back to the manor. You’re coming with us boy.” he says and makes his way to a carriage standing on the corner of the street. I follow him but don’t think you can command me, Ciel Phantomhive, no one orders the Shadow around, not even the Puppy of the Queen. I’m just following him ‘cause it serves my purpose, I say to myself.

Sebastian helps Ciel into the carriage and reaches his hand towards me but I thrust it away. “I’m not a proper lady, remember?” I whisper to him. “I can get into a carriage on my own.” He clearly looks taken back but I don’t care about him, I’m not one of those girls in their frilly dresses who can’t do anything on their own!  
I climb into the carriage and take a seat in front of Ciel and I nearly fall on him as the carriage begins to move, I’m not really used to travel like this, and he clearly looks amused as I sit back on my place. 

“So,” he says, “how do you know that I’m the Watchdog? I didn’t think it was that obvious.”  
“First: you were speaking loudly about a murder with your butler, not so common for nobles in our age; second: your facial expression, when I shook your hand and third: I was looking out for you and I had a description of you and your butler. Are you satisfied now, your lordship?” I ask him ironically.  
“Not entirely. You said you had a certain customer who wanted my letter. But what are you selling?”  
“I’m the Shadow. I trade with secrets.”  
He laughs at me.  
“What’s so funny?” I raise my eyebrow. “I don’t think that I’ve had much opportunity to laugh, so I beg your lordship, please tell me, why are you laughing?” I lean forwards.  
“It just reminds me of myself, I also like to introduce myself with such proud words.” He’s still smiling although a fake one but you won’t deceive me little lord, it’s easy to see through you for me.  
“But I have never heard of ‘the Shadow’.” he continues.  
“Officially I’m declared as dead, I’ve visited my own funeral a few years ago; and it’s easy to disappear in the crowds of London. Practically I don’t exist.”  
He looks at me with pity in his eye but I don’t need this nor can I understand his pity.  
“I think I can understand you.” he says.  
“Oh, the little lord understands me! Now I’m clearly relieved! You don’t know what I’ve been through yet you state boldly that you understand me! Thank you!” I’m nearly shouting at him but he’s just staring at me, nothing on his face, not even anger.  
“If you’re finished, sit back down.” he just says bluntly.  
For the rest of the journey we remain completely silent.

*  
We get to the estate in the late afternoon. I step out of the carriage after Ciel and can’t do anything other but stare at the manor in awe. It’s so much more beautiful than any other noble houses I’ve been to!  
“Welcome to my manor.” Ciel says without looking back at me.  
“A spectacular building, my lord.” I smile at him. Even if he can’t see it, I’ll be polite. “May I ask your gardener how could he bring the roses to bloom so early? They are gorgeous!” I love flowers, for me they are remainders of beauty which humans couldn’t abolish.  
I follow Ciel and Sebastian to the big wooden door which Sebastian opens and following the rules of the courtesy, so I can only come after Ciel, I enter the manor.

“Welcome you to the Phantomhive estate.” says Sebastian with a small bow and another fake smile. “We hope you’ll enjoy your stay here.”  
My stay? Am I now a prisoner, or what the hell?!  
“My lord, I thought I was only a guest for an afternoon tea but your butler’s words point to something else.” I turn towards Ciel with a sweet smile on my lips.  
“My manor is far from London so there is no time for you to travel back and it would be discourtesy to let you travel in the dark. It looks you’ll have to stay here for a night. But this also means we have enough time to speak about business. Sebastian, prepare us tea and bring it up to my study. If you would follow me…”  
“To the dungeons?” I joke but he doesn’t seems he had understood my jest. “Don’t mind me. I rather have a terrible humour.”

I follow him upstairs to a room with a major desk. He sits down into an armchair behind the desk and gestures me to sit down in front of him. Oh, this starts to look like an interrogation!  
“So my lord, what do you want from me? I think I’ve made it clear that I don’t have the letter of the Queen anymore.” I ask Ciel.  
“First, I want you to remove your cap. It’s rude to sit around with your head covered.”  
“I’m deeply sorry but I won’t remove it now.” Ciel looks he is going to shout at me, interesting, I never thought that you value good manners so much but still, I won’t remove my cap, I don’t want you to find out that I’m a girl, not yet. Luckily Sebastian enters with the tea to save me from Ciel’s presentation about being impolite.  
“My lord, here is the tea you’ve requested.”  
“So now back to you. I don’t even know your real name, who are you?”  
I stand up. “Forgive me my impoliteness, my lord, I’ve forgotten to introduce myself properly. My name is Nell Fairborough, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.” I say with a small bow and remove my hat. My hair falls slightly to my shoulders.

I hear Ciel gasp in confusion and can’t help but chuckle slightly at his expression.  
“Don’t try to tell me you haven’t figured it out, my lord? It’s a rather poor performance from the Watchdog of the Queen.”  
I sit back into the chair and take a sip from the teacup which is placed in front of me.  
“Sebastian, go and find out every information regarding Miss Fairborough.”  
“Oh my lord, you don’t trust me. A wise decision I would say.” I comment and take another sip from the tea.  
“So, Miss Fairborough…” Ciel begins.  
“Nell is enough. Fairborough reminds me of my late parents.” I interrupt him. I can tell he is slightly annoyed by my behaviour.  
“You’re well educated for someone coming from your social status.” he continues.  
“My social status? Judging it by what? The place we met? But we hope your butler has already found some information about me, you’ll learn it soon enough, he’s coming upstairs now.” I say as Sebastian opens the door with a folder in his hands. Your speed is exceptional butler, you surely are no human but if not then what? 

Ciel reaches his hand out and reads the content of my file loud.  
“Cornelia Fairborough, born on 19th of April, 1874, died 1882 when the house of her parents burnt down. Her corpse wasn’t found. No further information about her.” he sets the folder back to the desk and turns towards Sebastian. “Is that really everything you could find out?”  
“Don’t blame him. It’s hard to find information about a dead person, even harder if that person doesn’t want to be found. And after all, I’m the Shadow and shadows disappear quickly in the crowds.”  
“What are you doing as the Shadow? Only after trading with secrets and stealing my letter.” Ciel asks me and I know he thinks I’m a criminal which I basically am but it was this society who made me one and all the other kids living on the streets.  
“Well, as you said I sometimes steal letters but mostly I break into noble houses to get the letters and I rarely attend balls to spy on someone.” Great job Nell, now you’ve revealed yourself as a criminal in front of the Queen’s Watchdog, be happy if you won’t find yourself in the Tower at this time tomorrow!  
“So you’re a criminal. Now, to answer your prior question, yes, you’re a prisoner. Sebastian,” I ready myself to jump up and flee” please escort the lady to a guestroom.” I calm down, maybe he isn’t going to arrest me, not yet.  
“I wish you a good night, Nell.” he says and winks, I’m dismissed.  
“As to you, Ciel.” I close the door before he can protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I'm doubting that anyone reads this fanfic but I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I was busy with school (yeah, I know it was the first week).

_I’m running through the dark streets of London. I don’t know where I am running or why but I keep on running. The streets are deserted and I don’t hear any sounds, which is strange as London is never quiet. I have the strange feeling in my heart that if I quit running something terrible is going to happen to me. I’m running through a half-lit alley now, as I feel the house walls draw nearer. I increase my speed, I don’t want to be pressed to dead by two houses. The alley is becoming narrower with every step I make but I keep on going, I have to make alive out of this. The alley is now so narrow that I can’t move. “Isn’t somebody going to help me?” I yell._

*

I wake up, panting from my dream. It takes me a few seconds to gather my thoughts but finally I recognise my surroundings. I’m in one of the guestrooms of the Phantomhive manor. I get out of the bed, I surely can’t sleep after having a nightmare. The best thing I can do is to walk a little bit around to get it out of my head and then go back to sleep. Hopefully it’ll help. I glance at the clock, 3 o’clock in the morning. I make my way to the door, only to find it locked. Did you really think a locked door will stop me? I thought higher of you, Ciel, I’ve admitted that I’ve already broken into several houses. I walk back to the nightstand and grab two of my hairpins. I fiddle around the lock and after a few minutes the door opens. I step out to the moonlit floor. I walk to a window and look down to the garden. It’s beautiful with everything covered in moonlight. It seems so peaceful. I’m immersed in the view of the garden and the voice coming behind me makes me jump.

“What are you doing here miss? Why aren’t you in your room?”  
“I could ask the same from you, my lord.” I look at him, he’s wearing his nightshirt and a white eyepatch and his hair is messy from sleeping. He seems so young now, more like a boy and not Earl Phantomhive.   
“Why are you looking at me?” Ciel demands and blushes as he looks down at his bare legs.  
“What made you to wake up, Ciel? Did you have a nightmare?” I ask him and look straight into his face.   
“Just like you, I think. Or what else made you to stroll around the corridors?”  
“No, you’re right.” I assure him, „I did have a nightmare.”  
“What did you dream? There was a time when I was having terrible nightmares, I just couldn’t sleep for nights. But luckily I rarely have them anymore.” he says with a yawn.   
“Was this after your parents have died? ‘Cause I used to have a lot of terrible nightmares about the fire and my parents burning to dead.” I look down, I don’t want to know him that the pure memory of them makes me still sad. He doesn’t say anything just steps to the window and looks down the garden. This is probably his way to show sadness about their death.   
“Looks like the garden is the only one of us who isn’t sad.” I mumble.   
“They are dead now. You can’t change it so the best way is to forget them.” Ciel says bitterly. He isn’t right, trying to forget them won’t ease the pain. It’s like locking the sorrow away even if you know that there’ll be a day when breaks and you won’t be able to stop it.   
“Ciel, look I’m really sorry that I’ve yelled at you in the carriage.” I admit awkwardly after a minute or so silence.   
“No harm done.” he turns to me. “You couldn’t have known. You figured it out after it, am I right?”I nod.   
“But it still doesn’t make my fault smaller, it just makes me feel more awful as I wasn’t able to figure out yet I was so proud of my deduction skills.”  
“As I said: no harm done.” he assures me.

Somewhere in the halls a clock strikes and it tears the both of us from our thoughts. “Maybe it’s time to get some more sleep.” I say and begin to walk back to my room. I’m already at the door of my room as Ciel asks me something.   
“How did you get out of your room? Sebastian told me he had locked it up before you went to sleep.”  
“A lady never tells.” I giggle and close the door behind myself.

*

I wake up to the sound of a dove cooing on a tree under my window. I get out of my bed and draw the heavy curtains to let the morning light in. For a second I just stand there in the beam of sunlight to gather my thoughts about last night’s conversation with Ciel.

“The best way is to forget them.” you said but you were lying, weren’t you, Ciel? You can’t forget them too, not if you’re seeking revenge that much.  
A gentle knock on the door tears me out of my thoughts.  
“Good morning, miss. I’m here to help with your dress, yes I am. May I come in?” I hear a woman speaking aloud at my door, apparently the maid.   
I open the door as she tries to knock in again and she blushes as she nearly hits me in my face.  
“Well, I don’t need any help but if you would wait for me ‘till I get dressed and then please help me to find the way to the dining room without help I’m sure that I would get lost in this maze.” I smile at her and take the dress out of her hands and close the door.

I study the dress in my arms, it’s a simple dark green one with puff sleeves and I also got black boots to wear it with. Looks like I have to get dressed like the nobles; I smile before putting the dress on. I take a look at myself in the mirror on the wall, this dress is beautiful and it has been a long time that I’ve worn something like this as I usually just put on some boy clothes. I comb my hair quickly, I don’t want to keep Ciel waiting, he doesn’t seem like a patient person.I open the door and smile at the maid.

“I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten to ask your name.”   
“It’s Mey-rin miss, yes it is.” she says and begins to lead me downstairs, to the dining room, I assume.   
“There is no need to call me miss, Nell will be enough.” I say as we reach the doors of the dining room which she opens for me.I notice Ciel who sits at the head of the table in the far end of the room. While I make my way to my seat on the left of him, I feel him eyeing me with a cunning look.   
What the hell are you planning for me, little lord?

  
“Good morning, Nell.” he greets me.   
"Good morning to you, too. I hope you didn't have any nightmares after our conversation."  
He can't answer 'cause Sebastian comes with a trolley of food and places a plate in front of Ciel and me, beginning to list the ingredients. I look at Ciel, who has already began eating and grab a fork to try this “lamb pie flavoured with… “a lot of spices I don’t remember nor know.   
“Tell me, what do you know about Jack the Ripper?” The question surprises me so much that I nearly choke.   
“Why are you asking me? Was there another murder?” I ask back, my eyes teary from coughing.

  
He only hands me a letter with a red wax seal, I examine it closely before reading. The seal is exactly the same I’ve seen yesterday on the Queen’s letter.   
“I don’t have any other choices than to help you to investigate this, am I right?” I hand back the Queen’s letter to him.   
“Well, if you try to flee…” he begins.   
“One of those shiny things from Sebastian’s sleeve would end in one of my arteries.” I chuckle at Ciel’s expression. “Yeah, I’ve noticed it as he was pouring tea. But how do you know that I’ll be such a great help?”  
“You were observant enough to notice” he clears his throat” some things and I’m sure you know Whitechapel better than I do. Sebastian, ready the carriage. We’re going to London.” he ends the conversation.

“Yes, my lord.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry for not updating so long, so this is an early chapter update as an apology.

Our coach ride to London is quiet, and I’m lost in my thoughts as Ciel’s voice tears me out of them.   
“Nell! I’m speaking to you, are you even listening?” he asks me irritated.   
“No, I’m sorry.” I admit.” What were you talking about?”  
“I was asking you what you know about proper etiquette?” he sighs.   
“Not much but I’ve attended two or three balls and soirees before in order for retrieve information and I’ve passed through as a noble, so I would say I can imitate it. I’m sure it won’t be that difficult unless I’ve to dance.”  
“You might have to.” he says with a smirk. “But Sebastian can teach you how to dance, he’s quite good with such things.”   
“But wouldn’t it be easier to pose me as a servant? I mean acting as a servant isn’t difficult to manage…”  
“No.” he cuts me off. “We may have to attend certain events where a maid would stick out of the crowd.”  
“Understood.” I nod and look out again of the window to see that we’ve reached the boundaries of London.   
  
Half an hour later the carriage stops at Ciel’s townhouse which is slightly smaller than the manor but it’s still much bigger than the houses I’ve been living in. I step out of the carriage, this time I accept Sebastian’s hand as I’m wearing a full length dress and it’s more difficult to move in it than in trousers.  
“Hopefully we can enjoy some peace and quiet for some time as the other servants aren’t accompanying us.” Sebastian remarks as he holds the door open for both of us.   
“Peace and quiet? Did you forget that we’re in London?” Ciel complains.  
Well, he’s right, London is never quiet. I make my way upstairs, following Ciel and Sebastian.

We step into the drawing room, only to find it in ruins and a woman in red, a butler and two Chinese are clearly searching for something.  
“Oh, Ciel, my dear nephew! We thought you’ll arrive later.” the woman in read cheers and squishes Ciel’s cheeks, who is really annoyed to be treated as a child. I smile inside, this scene is soo cute!   
“And who is that lovely companion of yours?” she asks and turns to me.   
“This is Cornelia Strate.” Ciel answers. “Her father, Baron Strate, owns a shipping company in Scotland and he has sent her daughter to the capital for the season.”  
“A pleasure to meet you.” I greet them with a curtsy. The woman storms to me and pulls me in a dreadfully tight hug, so that I can’t breathe.   
“What a cute thing you are!” she states. “I can understand why Ciel brought you with himself. He is usually nervous in the presence of girls, even if he’s with his fiancée.” she whispers into my ear. Oh god, she is interpreting my and Ciel’s relation completely wrong! We’re just partners for this investigation, nothing more.   
“The tea is already served.” Sebastian interrupts us. “I apologize for my lateness but I had to fix this room.”   
“No way, you could do this so quickly!” Again I’m sure he isn’t human but if not a human then what?

  
I take seat between Ciel’s aunt and the Chinese man.   
“May I introduce you Mr. Lau, branch manager of the Chinese Kong-Rong trading company, a business partner of the young master.” Sebastian explains while setting a plate with a piece of cake in front of Ciel.   
“Nice to meet you, Baroness Strate. This is my little sister, Ran Mao.” he states with a smile and pulls Ran Mao closer to himself.   
“Oh, no need to call me Baroness Strate. Nell is just fine.” I smile back at him.   
“And this is Baroness Angelina Dalles… “He continues.   
“Just call me Madame Red, dearie, like everyone else does.” she cuts him off cheerfully.   
“What brings you to London, Earl?” Lau turns to Ciel.   
“I have work to do. I didn’t come to attend parties and enjoy my time.” he scoffs.   
“This can only mean one thing…” Madame Red exclaims. “The Queen’s Watchdog has another case to investigate!   
“You’re right. I came here on the Queen’s order. Jack the Ripper makes Her Majesty feel great sorrow.” Ciel says.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Madame Red whispers and pulls Ciel an embrace.   
“I’m the Queen’s Watchdog, the Aristocrat of the Evil, this is my duty!” Ciel declares as he tears himself out of the embrace.   
“Sebastian! Ready the carriage! We’re going to visit the crime scene.” he commands. “Nell, are you coming?” he turns back to me.   
“No, Ciel! I’m not going to let this! Nell is just a girl, who has lost nothing at a crime scene!” Madame Red interferes.   
“Don’t worry about me, Madame. I’ll be fine. And by the way, I’m older than Ciel.” I smile and pat her hand. Okay, Ciel is a boy but still younger than me and for him it’s okay to visit a crime scene but not for me?! Oh, how I hate these stupid, unfair nobles! I can do the same things like he but I still can’t only because of my sex!   
“Oh, dearie! I’m sure you have never been into such a situation.” she says. “I, Lau and Grell are coming with you to make sure you’ll stay safe.” she declares. So noble girls aren’t supposed to see a crime scene nor blood, not that I haven’t known this but it still surprises me again and again that they think girls will always remain innocent and cute no matter how cruel the world around us is.

  
And so we make our way to crime scene.

*

We push our way through the crowd. Ciel seems slightly irritated, is the proximity of the commoners making you feel uneasy, little lord or are you just annoyed to be in London again?  
“We are here to see the corpse.” Ciel addresses a familiar looking officer. Wait, I actually know this man but I don’t get why he’s here, I thought he was working in another district of London. Hopefully he won’t recognise me, the last time we met I was dressed as a boy and not wearing such a stupid skirt like this!  
“A crime scene is no place for a chi- you wanted to see the corpse?!” the officer shouts.   
“Cut it off, Abberline. What are you doing here, Earl Phantomhive? The Scotland Yard is investigating this case.” a cold voice asks us. Oh, Commissioner Randall, it’s so nice to meet you again! I’ve been missing you very much since the last time we’ve met, you’ve tried to arrest me if I remember right but fortunately I was faster than you.  
After a conversation with Randall we are denied entry so we begin to make our way back through the crowd.   
  
“We’re going to see someone.” Ciel explains as we turn right. “I don’t like him but he’s the best way to get information about this case.” he says and stops in front of an oddly familiar looking funeral parlour. I see, I’m not the only one here who knows Undertaker. Well, he better not reveal my true identity or I’m going to kill him.   
“Undertaker, are you here?” Ciel calls but the rooms seems to be empty except a few coffins.   
“It’s so lovely to see you again, my lord.” Undertaker says in a tone like he’s going to burst from laughing. He surely finds it amusing to see me in the company of my target from yesterday. “Do I have the pleasure to fit you in one of my coffins today?” he continues, “or is it for the lovely lady attending you?” Thank god, you were clever enough not to say who I am!  
“No, I came for information about- “Ciel begins.   
“No need to say, I’m aware of it.” Undertaker cuts him off. “One of my recent customers was a bit strange, should we say? But I’ve helped her to look beautiful again.”  
“I’d like the details.”  
“So, I see, the funeral parlour is only your cover business. How much do you want for information?” Lau asks. Don’t you say it took you this long to figure it out, Ciel practically said it before we entered!  
“I don’t need a single one of the Queen’s coins!” Undertaker barks and grabs Lau by his collar. “I just want one thing! Give it to me Earl and the information is all yours! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter!”   
Well, this is creepy, even from you! Jokes in exchange for information?!  
The others take their turns to make him laugh but they all fail. “Now, my lord, it’s your turn. I’ve given you a special discount last time but today I won’t.”  
“Sebastian, handle this.” Ciel orders in a bored tone.   
“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian says and begins to toss us outside. “Please do not peek inside, I’ll call you when he’s ready to speak with us.” he fakes a smile and closes the door.

  
“I doubt he’ll make it any better than we did.” Madame Red comments. “After all, he’s just a butler.” she continues when the funeral parlour shakes from the laughter coming behind the closed door and the sign above the door falls off.   
“Please come in, he has agreed to give us information.”  
“How did you do that?” Madame Red shouts at him. “You’re a mere butler and still you’ve made him laugh!”  
“You see, I’m simply one hell of a butler.” he answers. “My master has commanded me to handle this situation, so I’ve done it.”  
Well, my assumption of you being inhuman was right after all and according to your own words you’re coming from Hell (if such a place exists but your being is an evidence that Hell could exist), so you must be some kind of a demon or devil. Still, I’m quite sceptical as I don’t really want to believe in any inhuman beings, especially not in demons. Okay, I know that Undertaker isn’t a normal human but still… I don’t want to meet any demons!!  
I step in and see Undertaker laying on the table and still shaking from laughing.   
“Well… to come back to your demand, Earl… regarding information about… the victims of Jack the Ripper…” he begins still chuckling. I must find out what kind of joke Sebastian has told him or I’ll die out of curiosity!  
“For a while now, I’ve been having some patients who were lacking something.   
“Lacking something?” Sebastian questions.   
“I wanted to ask the same. Lacking like they were missing a kidney or what?” I turn towards Undertaker.   
“Well, only something a girl could possess…”  
“What?!” I’m still curious to find it out but I’m also afraid what it might be.   
“Each of them was missing their uterus.” he finishes.   
“He has taken out their uterus? But the murders were committed in the night. Wouldn’t it be difficult to kill them and remove their uterus in the dark?” I think out loud.   
“Yeah, I’ve considered it also myself.”  
He begins to walk towards me but I step back and shake my head, so he turns to Ciel.   
“Well, at first he cuts the victims throat with a sharp blade… just like this…” He explains while demonstrating it on Ciel. “Then he makes another cut riight here… and steals their little precious…”  
I’m nearly bursting from laughing at the disgust and discomfort on Ciel’s face and I think he can see it too, judging from his unapproving glares but I don’t care, this is way too funny!  
“So my lord, will you be a faithful little dog and catch the murderer?” Undertaker asks almost pleadingly.   
“If that’s what I have to do to clear away Her Majesty’s sorrow, then I’ll do it!” he vows arrogantly. But Ciel, we both know that you won’t be doing it, most likely you’ll leave all the work to Sebastian.   
“Excuse us the intrusion, Undertaker.” Ciel turns his back and leaves the shop with the others in tow.   
“Nell, aren’t you coming?” he calls for me out of the door a bit annoyed.   
“You’re the dog, not me, Ciel, I won’t come if you’re calling for me.” I snap. “And would you let me to speak a few minutes with this man along?” I ask but don’t wait for an answer and close the door.   
  
“Thank you, Undertaker.” I turn towards him.   
“Nothing, dearie. You couldn’t outrun the butler, I assume and that’s why you’re now with the Earl.”  
I nod. “I still don’t know why he hasn’t arrested me yet, after all I’m a criminal.”  
“Well, I don’t know it too what he was thinking but here’s an advice dearie, keep out of that butler’s reach.”  
“He is inhuman, am I right?” I ask him curious.   
“You’ve to find it out on your own.” he only chuckles and shoves me out of the shop.

“Curiosity satisfied?” Ciel asks me irritated as I climb into the carriage.   
“Sure.” I smile at him sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, based on what information we’ve gained from Undertaker, now we can simplify our list of suspects.” Ciel begins.   
“With so little information?!” Madame Red exclaims. “And we’ve only one week left from the season.” she sighs.   
“It’s a simple task. First, we’ve someone well-versed in anatomy and medical science. Among these people we have to find someone, who has no alibi for those nights. And third, based on that he has removed the uterus of every victim, I suppose he is involved into black magic or some secret cult.” Sebastian elaborates.

 

 

“You call this a simple task?! You have to question not just the doctors in London but also the family physicians who came for the season to London from the countryside and medical school students who never became doctors!” exclaims Madame Red. “Not to mention that there are surely a few others who have enough medical knowledge to do this!”  
“And there is only one week left to investigate.” Lau adds.   
“Then we have to catch the murderer before the end of the season. I shall pay a visit to everyone who meets all the three criteria I mentioned before and verify their alibis.” Sebastian smirks. “If you would excuse me…” he bows and opens the carriage door.   
“You know that we’re moving?!” Madame Red shrieks but Sebastian just jumps out of the carriage. Another proof that you’re inhuman and that you want to question those people on your own in such a little time, I’m becoming more and more convinced that you’re a demon and this makes me feel uncomfortable. But what the Hell are you doing with Ciel? Strange…  
“Ciel, my dear, your butler made some lofty claims but I’m still sure you’ll solve this case just in time.” she tries to comfort Ciel.   
“Sebastian is my butler. He’ll take care of it, just like he had said it. All we need to do is sip our tea.”  
“Don’t you have too much faith in Sebastian?” I turn towards Ciel.   
“It’s just he never lies. Never.” he answers in a bored tone and I turn away from him to look out of the window to see that we’re on a wrong way if we’re heading back to Ciel’s townhouse which I assume, so I open the window.

  
“Grell, are you lost?” I shout at him.   
“No, miss…I just… don’t find the easiest way... “he stutters.   
“Nell, what are you doing?! What would your parents say if they saw you?” Probably nothing as they are dead.“Stop acting so unlady-like!” Madame Red shrieks as I open the door. I ignore her and start climbing up to the driver’s seat. Grell extends a hand to help me but I shout at him. “Watch where we are going you idiot! Do you want to die?!” He twitches at my words but luckily he concentrates again on the road. I lift myself up to the driver’s seat.   
“Turn left, please.” I ask him. “On the next corner right.” He follows my instructions and soon we are driving in a more familiar area. “I’m sorry Grell that I’ve yelled at you before. But you were heading straight towards East End’s worst region.” I apologize. “Right again, please.”  
“Nothing happened, miss. I just lost my head for a few minutes. I’m such a terrible butler!” he suddenly cries out. “Sebastian tried to teach me but I feel I haven’t learned anything!” he looks like he’s going to burst into tears.   
“Oh, Grell, nothing fatal had happened! Look, everyone makes mistakes, I’m sure even Sebastian has made some.” I pat him on the back. “And I’m still convinced that you’re going to make a great butler, maybe you just need a little more practice.” I smile assuring at him.   
“Oh thank you, Miss Nell. You’re too kind to me.” he thanks and stops the carriage in front of the townhouse. I jump from the driver’s seat and walk to open the door but it springs open before I can do it.   
“Oh Nell, I was so worried about you!” Madame Red cries out and pulls me into a tight hug. “Fortunately nothing serious happened! But why did you do this?” she asks.   
“Umm… it seemed Grell got lost… and I just wanted to help… I didn’t know it would cause that much trouble…” I mutter and avoid her gaze like I’d be embarrassed about my earlier actions. She doesn’t have to know that I probably saved us from being robbed and raped.   
“Oh, dearie…” she hugs me tightly again. “You scared me.”  
“I don’t want to disturb this moving scene but can’t we head inside and have tea?” Ciel groans. “I’m sure Nell is feeling alright.” he adds as Lau opens the door to reveal Sebastian.   
“Welcome back. I’ve been waiting your arrival. The preparations for the afternoon tea have been made.”  
“Wait…Why are you here?” shouts Madame Red.   
“I’ve finished my assigned task, so I returned in advance to make the afternoon tea.”  
“You already made the list?” I turn towards him with an unbelieving smile. Sebastian, if you say yes, it proves that you are a demon or something like this ‘cause I doubt that you’re some kind of a good fairy and you’re here to guard Ciel and protect him from everything evil.   
“No. I’ve made a list of suspects based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and verified their alibis for those nights when the murders were committed.” he says and shows us several rolls of paper.   
“And those are the lists of the suspected persons, I assume.” I point at the rolls he’s holding.   
“Sebastian, that’s impossible even from you.” says Madame Red and grins. I look up at Ciel who’s standing on the stairs and smiling satisfied. I raise a brow, okay with an inhuman butler it’s surely easy to investigate but I’m curious what you could do on your own.   
Sebastian smirks as he begins to unroll a document. “Earl Bailey’s doctor, Richard Oswald was with friends at the Whitehouse pub. No involvement into any secret cult or black magic. The surgeon of the Royal Hospital, Madame Haywhite was talking to someone on a street” he continues, “thus she has an alibi and she isn’t involved into secret cults. The personal doctor of…”  
“I think we all got that you’ve managed to do this task!” I cut him off while the others are staring in shock at Sebastian and Ciel is smirking amused at their expressions.   
“Based on the results, I’ve narrowed down the list of suspects on one person. We shall discuss the details after tea.”  
“How did you manage to do such a thing? Are you really a mere butler? Aren’t you perhaps working for some secret service?” asks Madame Red, still in shock. This isn’t a possible answer for finishing this task so early! Don’t you see he’s inhuman?!   
“No, I’m simply one hell of a butler.” he answers with a smirk. And this sentence again! I’m sure he’s enjoying this situation and inside he’s laughing at us that we don’t know what he really is! I’ll have to speak with him and Ciel later about this…

  
*

“Someone well-versed in anatomy. Among them someone who doesn’t have an alibi for the nights of the murders. Someone involved into a secret cult or black magic.” Sebastian begins. “There is only one man who fulfils all of these criteria, the Viscount of Druitt, Sir Aleistor Chamber.”  
I snort at this ridiculous name, what kind of monster names their child like this? I’d feel deeply sorry for him, if he wouldn’t be the murderer of those women.   
“He graduated from a medical school but he isn’t a practicing doctor. He’s well known for hosting parties at his mansion. And there are also certain rumours that he’s into black magic and is member of more than one secret cults.” Sebastian explains and puts his papers back to his pocket. “And lucky for us he’s hosting a ball tonight, the last one in this season.” he adds.   
“The Viscount of Druitt… now that you say it, I’ve also heard some gossip about him involved into secret cults… and they were also speaking about some secret rituals…” recalls Madame Red.   
“Rituals?” wonders Lau. “With the prostitutes as offerings or what?”  
“I thought of exactly the same, sir.” agrees Sebastian. “And probably tonight they’ll perform another ritual… with another prostitute.”  
“So this is where we stand. We have a culprit and an event but we aren’t invited to this ball.” Ciel summarizes. “Madame Red, couldn’t you do something about it?” he asks his aunt.   
“Don’t worry, my dear, obtaining one or two invitation will be child’s play, I suppose. I’m quite popular with men, you know, and I’ve even met the Viscount at a soiree.”   
Ciel nods and eyes us seriously.   
“Then it’s decided. We’ll do whatever it takes to catch the Viscount of Druitt. Make sure never to use the name Phantomhive, I don’t want to be brought in connection with this!” he advises us. Why do I have the feeling he’s going to regret this?

*

“I think that dress will suit you fine. And then you’ll be having your hair in pigtails and a lovely hat…I’m definitely sure we’ll catch the Viscount’s eye, if you’re going to be dressed like this!” Madame Red babbles. “And with some strains of your hair and the hat we’ll be able to cover your eyepatch.” Ciel is definitely regretting now what he said before.   
I’m currently sitting on a chair in Ciel’s room (which is much bigger than mine, unfair) and wait for Ciel, who’s getting dressed with Sebastian help behind a folding screen.   
“What the hell is this torture device?!” Ciel shouts as Sebastian is tightening the laces of his corset, I assume. “Do you want to kill me?!”  
“Bear with it, young master. No lady has died of wearing a corset.” Sebastian tries to calm him down. “And now your dress, if you would please…”  
I’m dying from laughter as Ciel steps from behind the folding screen into the light.   
“What is it?” he scoffs.   
“Nothing…Cecilia.” I chuckle. “It’s just a several minutes ago you didn’t look like a proper lady but now…”  
“Shut up! You’ll have to make through this too!”   
“You look so cute, my dear.” Madame Red cheers and tries to pull Ciel into a hug. “And now to you, Nell.” Ciel eyes me with an ‘I’ve told you’ look on his face. I sigh and stand up.   
“So, where is my dress?” I ask. “I don’t see a second one here.”   
“Oh, dearie, you’ve misinterpreted the situation.” Madame Red says and gestures towards the dark blue suit on the chair beside the wardrobe. “You’ll be dressed up like a boy to avoid any connections with you and your family.” She explains. My non-existing family I add mentally but okay. Acting as a boy is much easier than a girl.   
“Why is she the boy and I’m the girl?!” Ciel shouts. Seems like wearing a corset makes him bad-tempered.   
“We don’t want them to recognize you as Lord Phantomhive, don’t we?” Asks Madame Red. “And do you want to ruin Nell’s reputation already in her first season in the capital? If she is seen flirting with the Viscount her reputation is gone! Do you really want to do that to her?” she questions him. I’m sure what Ciel’s answer would be, so I grab the suit and the shirt and disappear behind the folding screen. I hear the Madame shooing Ciel and Sebastian out of the room.   
“And now, out with you two! A lady needs private sphere!” she tosses them out of the room.   
“But this is my bedroom, you know!” Ciel complains as the door closes behind them.   
“Should I help you, dearie?” she asks me.   
“No, I’ll be ready in a second.” I respond. “But what should we do with my hair?” I ask her as I step into the light.   
“Well, you can’t wear a hat on a ball, so I thought of making a ponytail out of it, I think it’s long enough for it, so let’s try!” She decides and pushes me into a chair before the mirror.   
“It’s such a shame we can’t dress you up as a girl, you surely would look beautiful in a dress.” she pouts. “Are you ready for the ball, my dear?”  
“I’m not sure. I’m afraid I might mess things up,” I answer honestly, “like I’ll stumble when I’m dancing or say something I shouldn’t or… there are just so many things that can go terribly wrong!”  
“No need to worry. You probably won’t have to do anything with the Viscount as you’ll be dressed up like a boy, so you should just enjoy yourself and have some fun after this exhausting day.” she advises me.   
“Thank you.” I smile at her and together we leave the room to meet the others who are waiting for us.


End file.
